starkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Denise Donovan
|LWL = |AVPM = |AVPS = |AVPSY =Mrs. Cole |MAMD = |Starship = February |HMB = Pizza Guy |Twisted = Bird |Ani = Mara |TTO = |Firebringer = Keeri |website = |twitter = /twitter.com/deedsdonovan }} Denise Donovan She is around 5'5" with blonde hair and blue eyes. Denise grew up in Michigan with future fellow StarKid Meredith Stepien. She joined Team StarKid in 2011 when she portrayed the ditzy Starship Ranger February in . She also served as choreographer for . She has also worked as a yoga and personal fitness instructor. 'Starship' February February is a ditzy, clueless Starship Ranger who falls in love with Bug, a bug who dreams of defying the status quo and becoming a Starship Ranger. February, however, does not know that Bug is a bug, and frequently comments on how much bugs gross her out and how glad she is that Bug isn't one of them. Notable Quotes: * "My name's February. Like the month, but a person." * from pod and removes helmet "Mission Log: Officer February of the Galactic League Starship Ranger Corps, Starship 15A2. After X number of years in space, we have reached the uncharted alien world and are now prepping for human colonization. Upon arriving in an exploration pod, it appears as though the planet's surface is stable, and there seem to be no signs of intelligent life forms anywhere. I will now analyze the air to see if it's breathable. Hmm... Contains copious amounts of oxygen, but I think I should be okay. I will now remove my helmet." for helmet that is not there, looks around, spots helmet she had already removed. Smiles, laughs. "Let records show that I'm super ahead of schedule." * "Mission Log, I think I just heard a spooky noise. And against my basic instincts and everything that I learned at the academy training camp, I will now approach the noise, for further investigation." * "Aaah! You are the cutest thing I've ever seen! Mission Log: total plot twist! That creepy noise I thought I heard turned out to be the cutest eff-ing noise I've ever seen!" * "Back at the academy, I finished last in my class. But it wasn't my fault-- I mean how did they expect me to pass all those tests if I didn't know any of the answers?" 'Holy Musical Batman' Pizza Guy Delivers a pizza to Batman - on the house Quotes: * delivery guy: "I wonder if Bruce Wayne knows that Batman lives under his house" Delivery Lady: "He probably does, God bless him. And God Bless Batman!" * "This is even worse than when the Joker poisoned the water supply!" Sweet Tooth poisoning the water supply Catwoman Catwoman plots with the other rogues to take down Batman. Quotes: * "I'm a pretty little kitty but I ain't no--" ("Rogues Are We") * "Enough pussie-''footing, Penguin, and let's get the meeting started ''meow, shall we?" Newspaper Guy Just a newspaper guy. Quotes: * "Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Robin sucks!" Black Canary A Super Friend. 'A Very Potter Senior Year' Mrs. Cole The woman running the orphanage where Albus Dumbledore goes to take Tom Riddle, Jr. to Hogwarts. Quotes: ' * "We have seven different breeds of orphan, including street urchined, rosy-cheeked, delightfully small, and one little evil telekinetic anti-Christ!" 'Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier Bird The parrot given to Ja'Far by Sherrezade. Quotes: * "F*** you!" * "Piece of s***!" * "Donkey s***!" Cruella De Vil Makes an appearance with the other villains before being shooed away during the number "Twisted." Quotes: * "I only wished to have a coat made out of puppies!" Is she...The Latte Hotte?Category:Cast